btrproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanishing Point
The Doctor and Guy are being pursued by an unseen enemy. It has followed them across Time and Space, always being right behind them, but one step ahead. So, in an attempt to get some answers, the Doctor seeks out the assistance of an old friend, as the presence of an old enemy enters the frame of reference. The hall is rented, the orchestra engaged. Destiny now awaits the Doctor, and he can no longer afford to leave things up to chance. He decides the time has come to face his future and find out once and for all just what The Prophecy has in store for him. But will he get the answers he so desperately seeks? Why are he and Guy always being drawn back to Brisbane? What secret does Amy hold? Just who are the strange people under investigation by UNIT? Where does Isobel's chance encounter in Brisbane fit into things? And just what does arms dealer Joseph Gutnick have to do with all of this? Crew Writer: Witold Tietze. Director of Photography: Witold Tietze. Additional Cameras: Steve Glasby & Kath Tietze. Lighting & Set Design: Steve Glasby. Original Score: Robert Warnock. Title Music: Ron Grainer. Arrangement: Murray Gold. Sound Recordists: Kath Tietze, David Hutchison, & Geoffrey Vagg. Sound Design: BTR Radiophonic Workshop. Editing: Witold Tietze. CGI Visual Effects: Brian Taylor. Producer: Kath Tietze. Director: Witold Tietze. Downloads Soundtrack #Part 1 Music Suite #Part 2 Music Suite #Part 3 Music Suite #Bonus Track: Unused Opening Theme #Bonus Track: Unused Closing Theme Plot Episode endings #As the TARDIS flies through the Vortex, the Narrator observes and declares "Welcome, Doctor, to The Final Game". #The Doctor, knowing that he is stepping ever closer to the resolution of The Prophecy, decides it is time "to have a word with an informed man..." #With Hume and Landau's teleportation device destroyed, the Doctor has realised the truth - the target of the Narrator was only ever the Doctor, and the Doctor alone. As he and Guy depart the warehouse, he states "I only wish I'd realised sooner". Additional credited cast Amy Leonard (Courtenay Lee), Logan Groves (Tana Smith), Gutnick (Witold Tietze), Hume (Joanne Delacourt), Landau (Gerard Ceasar), Informed Man (David Hutchison), Isobel (Sharon Maree Brown), Rachel Vance (Harmony Adams), Newsreader (Spencer Howson), The Narrator (Arthur Guthrie). Popular myths *Matthew Kopelke is wearing a different suit to his previous appearances (while he did wear a different suit when filming Time To Go Home in 2002, the suit worn in Vanishing Point is the exact same suit as featured in every BTR video release since Weary Death). Things to watch out for... *The Doctor appears for the first time ever on screen without his signature red waistcoat - this was due to actor Matthew Kopelke gaining several kilograms in weight between filming Christmas Comedy Special and Vanishing Point. While he had attempted to lose all of the weight in time for the 2008 September filming block, he was still 2-3kg outside of the aimed-for figure when filming commenced. *Whenever Kane Major appears on screen as Guy Anwar, he is wearing a hat. This was to conceal his short-cropped hair, needed for the scenes involving Rainor Vance. The production timeline did not allow for Kane to film his two sets of appearances separately, mostly due to Matthew Kopelke's availability being extremely limited. *This film features a number of callbacks to previous BTR video releases, all of the footage here being upscaled from the original 576p masters to the newer 1080p resolution. Things you probably never knew... *This production was to originally feature a modern CGI recreation of the Sylvester McCoy title sequence for the opening and closing credits. This was something that Matthew Kopelke had long since dreamed of seeing created (and is something surprisingly never achieved by the fan community more broadly). Despite his personal desire, and Director Witold Tietze's wish to accommodate this somewhat random request, CGI artist Brian Taylor was not able to complete the rendering in time, so Tietze chose to proceed with a more Tom Baker-esque sequence, thus bringing the titles on the second full-length BTR Video release more into line with the last full-length production, Rapture The Heavens. *This film featured a big screen preview screening for the cast and crew on July 4th, 2009. In attendance were not just those involved in the production of Vanishing Point, but also several past BTR members such as Scott Marshall and Jacob Aldridge. Below are some photos taken during the premiere screening by David Hutchison. 04072009020.jpg 04072009021.jpg 04072009022.jpg 04072009023.jpg 04072009024.jpg 04072009025.jpg 04072009026.jpg 04072009027.jpg 04072009028.jpg 04072009029.jpg 04072009030.jpg 04072009031.jpg 04072009032.jpg 04072009033.jpg 04072009034.jpg 04072009035.jpg 04072009036.jpg 04072009037.jpg 04072009038.jpg Quote, unquote Analysis Category:Doctor Who